Dwadzieścia jeden i pół
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Nieznana przyszłość pana Herbatki czy nieznana przeszłość Jokera?


Pan Herbatka umarł. Rzeczywistość bez Pana Herbatki, w którego oczach odbija się całe szaleństwo świata, zostałaby zachwiana, dlatego Pan Herbatka umarł dla Dysku, ale nie umarł tak naprawdę. Choć być może wolałby, przynajmniej na początku.

Przez chwilę towarzyszyło mu to dziwne uczucie przebijania, jak przy wejściu do siedziby Wróżki Zębuszki, a potem otoczyła go ciemność i ból. Pan Herbatka nie mógł umrzeć – świat zdołał jakoś się z tym pogodzić – ale mógł doznać pewnej ilości odbierających zmysły mąk – i to świat zaakceptował z większym entuzjazmem, bowiem, jak wiadomo, świat potrafi być prawdziwym skurwielem.

* * *

Rzeczywistość wokół Pana Herbatki nie wiedziała jeszcze, co ją czeka, Pan Herbatka zyskał jednak pewien ogląd sytuacji, kiedy obudził się w śmierdzącym zaułku, zalany krwią i prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej szalony niż do tej pory, a jedynymi jego towarzyszami okazały się szczury. Gdzieś dalej słychać było szum i kroki, i ludzkie rozmowy. Ale głównie szum.

Pan Herbatka skręcił kark szczurowi, który postanowił ugryźć go w policzek, i podniósł się w milczeniu. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, przyglądając się rzeczywistości szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Rzeczywistość śmierdziała i Pan Herbatka, jako mieszkaniec Ankh-Morpork, potrafił docenić porządny, dławiący w gardle odór, który wyciskał z oczu łzy. Rzeczywistość w dodatku bolała i tego Pan Herbatka zdecydowanie jeszcze nie doceniał, walcząc z mdlącym rwaniem twarzy i ze szczurami, które podchodziły mu pod nogi, a których deptanie nie sprawiało mu takiej przyjemności jak dotychczas.

* * *

Dzień później Pan Herbatka wyszedł z zaułka w mrok nocy i stwierdził, że świat wokół niego, nawet jeśli się zmienił, to tylko geograficznie, nadal bowiem otaczały Herbatkę smród, brud i podłość, co uznał za dobry znak.

* * *

Dwa dni później Pan Herbatka siedział już w podejrzanej spelunie z obandażowaną twarzą i planem na kolejne morderstwo.

* * *

Trzy dni później Pan Herbatka budził pewien respekt w każdym, kto potrafił podsłuchiwać rozmowy, a także pośmiertne i bardzo niechętne uznanie w każdym, kto tego respektu nie czuł.

* * *

Cztery dni później Pan Herbatka wszedł do mieszkania. Było to być może najważniejsze wydarzenie tego nowego życia, a może rzeczywistość chciała okazać Panu Herbatce trochę niezrozumiałej sympatii, podsuwając mu pod nos Nowoczesność.

Pan Herbatka umył się, uczesał, ubrał, obandażował twarz na nowo, przelotnie tylko spoglądając na ropiejące rany, i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć świat w pełnej krasie.

Godzinę później do miejskiego szpitala psychiatrycznego trafił nowy pacjent. Miał paskudne rany twarzy, które natychmiast opatrzono.

* * *

Pięć, sześć, siedem i osiem dni później Pan Herbatka zbierał informacje, zamknięty w celi o miękkich ścianach. Uprzednio nieco poraziła go rzeczywistość, co zdecydowanie wpłynęło na to, że we wnętrzu jego głowy obijało się zabłąkane HA, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę i co całkiem mu odpowiadało, tak jakby dopasowywał swoje skrzywienie do nowego świata. HA było trochę niepokojące, w jakiś sposób przypominało bowiem słowa Śmierci, nawet jeśli Pan Herbatka wiedział, że Śmierć w tym świecie wygląda zupełnie inaczej.

Ludzie, których obserwował i których słuchał, niezwykle go bawili. Chłonął ich język i różnokolorowymi oczami wychwytywał każdą słabostkę. Nie różniły się od słabostek ludzi z Ankh-Morpork i była to jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, jakich się dowiedział.

* * *

Dziewięć dni później Pan Herbatka wyszedł, dowiadując się drugiej najważniejszej rzeczy o swoim nowym świecie.

Trupy pozostawił w holu, nieco rozczarowany nowo zdobytą wiedzą. Ludzie tutaj nie potrafili się bronić, nie przed Panem Herbatką. Umierali za to wyjątkowo łatwo, uzbrojeni po zęby, ale pozbawieni wyobraźni.

* * *

Dwanaście dni później Pan Herbatka porzucił swoje imię bez żalu. Nikt w tym barbarzyńskim kraju nie potrafił docenić popołudniowej herbaty.

* * *

Trzynaście dni później Pan Herbatka, który nie był już Panem Herbatką, po raz trzeci w swojej karierze dokonał morderstwa ze śmiechem na ustach, podrzynając ofierze gardło zaostrzoną krawędzią karty.

Odwinąwszy bandaże z twarzy, Pan Herbatka znalazł nowe imię.

* * *

Piętnaście dni później Pan Herbatka stał się już poszukiwanym przez policję zbrodniarzem, poczuł się więc odrobinę doceniony. Natychmiast też wziął się do pracy.

* * *

Dwadzieścia dni później po raz pierwszy spotkał jego.

Pan Herbatka uśmiechnął się. A on nie zginął.

* * *

Dwadzieścia jeden dni później zyskał obsesję.

* * *

Dwadzieścia jeden i pół dnia później Pan Herbatka stał w ciemnym magazynie, wypełnionym do połowy materiałami wybuchowymi, w pewnym procencie związanymi ludźmi i w pewnym procencie ich pieniędzmi, i śmiał się, czekając.

Potem pojawił się on i wtedy Pan Herbatka, w którego oczach płomieniem odbijało się całe szaleństwo nowego świata, po raz pierwszy opowiedział historię. Bawił się przy tym zapałkami, choć nie miały związku z opowieścią.

- Chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, skąd mam te blizny? – zapytał, wpatrując się w przeciwnika z rozbawieniem. – To wina Śmierci. Celował w serce – wyjaśnił konwersacyjnym tonem, z dziwnym akcentem człowieka z Ankh-Morpork, którego tamten nie znał. – Ale ja nie mam serca, więc zamiast tego rozciął moją twarz.

I kiedy wyrzucił podpalone zapałki za siebie, a samozwańczy obrońca w czerni skoczył ku Panu Herbatce, Pan Herbatka zrozumiał.

- Traktowałem swoją pracę zbyt poważnie.


End file.
